


It's Just A Stupid Brush

by CorruptingThePreachersKid



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Crying, Feminization, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gender Issues, Grinding, Grooming, Hair Brushing, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannibal is Hannibal, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, My First Work in This Fandom, Out of Character, The Author Regrets Nothing, Young Will Graham, probably, well it's implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7499211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorruptingThePreachersKid/pseuds/CorruptingThePreachersKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a moment of playing with his soup, Will looked up. "Remember when you said, you'd give me anything I wanted?"<br/>"Yes, I do."<br/>"Did you really mean it?" Will blurted out, quickly. Hannibal furrowed his brows, "Of course, William. All my offers to you are one hundred percent genuine."<br/>"What if I asked you to kill someone for me, would you?"<br/>"IS there somebody I need to kill?"<br/>"No, Hannibal, of course not. I'm just asking. Like what if I asked you to, like, take care of me? Would you do?"<br/>"Yes."<br/>"Just like that?"<br/>"I mean there's some preparations I have to make. But I can do those rather quickly."<br/>"Why?"<br/>"I'm rather fond of you, William"</p><p>Or: Will wants things and is confused by it. And Hannibal wants to give him everything</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just A Stupid Brush

Flashback  
Will turned the brush over in his hands. It was sterling silver with soft bristles and a pretty design. Overall, it was a beautiful brush. Will could imagine himself sitting at a gorgeous vanity, using it to brush out his curls; while wearing light makeup and pearls. He would look like a doll. He briefly wondered if Hannibal would find him pretty. Before shaking his head, telling himself though5tslike that were dangerous and stupid. 

Will was about to set it down when someone grabbed his wrist. "That's quite a beautiful brush, William." Hannibal murmured, resting his chin on William's head. His chest pressed against Will's back. "Oh, look. It even comes with a mirror and comb." He said, using his other hand to pick it up. "Do you want it, William?" He asked. Will blushed a bright red. He couldn't bring himself to shake his head and lied. "I can't imagine anyone else deserving to own such a beautiful set." Hannibal continued, before leaning down and whispering, "I'll give you anything you want, William. All you have to do is ask." Will presses against him, hiding his face in his jacket. "Hannibal, Will you please buy me the brush?" He whimpered. "I'll buy you the entire set." Hannibal smirked, pressing a kiss to Will's head. 

End

"Hannibal?" Will called, dropping his school bag. "In the kitchen." He heard in response. "Hello, William." Hannibal smiled, seeing him entering. "Hi, Hannibal." Will said, quietly, sit ting down. The older man set a bowl and some bread in front of him. "Asiago Bisque with pan seared scallops and a toasted baguette." He said, before seating himself.  
"Thank you, Hannibal. It smells great."  
They ate, quietly. Until Hannibal cleared his throat and dabbed at the corners of his mouth. "William dear, what's on your mind?" He asked, finally. The boy looked up like a deer in headlights, with big eyes. Hannibal almost laughed. "Nothing." He said, quickly. "William." Hannibal said, sharply, "You know better than to lie." He sighed, defeated. After a moment of playing with his soup, Will looked up. "Remember when you said, you'd give me anything I wanted?"  
"Yes, I do."  
"Did you really mean it?" Will blurted out, quickly. Hannibal furrowed his brows, "Of course, William. All my offers to you are one hundred percent genuine."  
"What if I asked you to kill someone for me, would you?"  
"IS there somebody I need to kill?"  
"No, Hannibal, of course not. I'm just asking. Like what if I asked you to, like, take care of me? Would you do?"  
"Yes."  
"Just like that?"  
"I mean there's some preparations I have to make. But I can do those rather quickly."  
"Why?"  
"I'm rather fond of you, William."  
"Oh." Will looks down with a small smile. "Is there something you want to ask for?" Hannibal asked. Will glances at him, with a light pink blush fanning his cheeks. "May I just have a hug?" He asked, shyly. He chuckled, getting up. Hannibal walk over to Will, wrapping his arms around the boy. Will hugged back tightly, inhaling his cologne. "Anything you want, love." He murmured.

Will was eventually brave enough to use the brush. It's just a stupid brush, He told himself. So he sat at his vanity, holding it in his hands, again. It's not as luxurious as he imagined; the vanity, not the brush. Hannibal took him to pick it out. He wanted to pick something simple and cheap; Didn't want Hannibal spending too much on him. Now he's sitting there, regretting it. Feeling like both of them were out of placed in Hannibal's house. Like neither of them belong there. Like nothing in this room belonged there; except the brush set. It's just a stupid brush, he reminds himself; feeling stupid for getting worked up over it. He rubbed his eyes, trying to wipe away his tears before they fell and failing. "William?" Hannibal was suddenly there and holding him, "What's wrong?" He asked. Will shook his head. "It's stupid."  
"Oh William, it's not stupid if it's upsetting you." Hannibal cooed. Will clung to the older man's night robe, starting to sob.  
"I hate this room." He admitted. "We can replace them." Hannibal, bless his heart, said without missing a beat.  
"I hate my clothes."  
"I'll replace those, too."  
"I don't belong here. Will you replace me too?" Hannibal pulled away, taking Will's sweet face in his hands. "There's is nothing, and I mean nothing, that even come close to replacing you, William. Did you forget how much I care for you?" Hannibal asked in a fond voice. Will just wrapped himself around him and sobbed harder. Hannibal just rocked him slowly and told him sweet nothings until he calmed down. Will yawned, slumping against Hannibal. "Can I sleep with you, tonight?" He asked in a croaky voice. Hannibal smiled, "Of course, William." He carried the tired body to his room. "I just wanted to brush my hair. I didn't mean to cry." Will yawned, allowing Hannibal to lay him down on silk sheets. Then he stretched out languidly like a cat. "Its okay, William. We'll talk about everything, tomorrow." He replied, stroking his hair. Will peaked up at him, "May I ask for something?"  
"Yes, you may."  
"May I have a kiss?" He blushed, "One on the lips?" Hannibal swallowed his surprised and leaned down pressing his lip against Will's. Will slid his hands up into the Doctor's hair, pulling him closer. Hannibal let his body blanket his. "Will-" He starts. About to ask for permission, confirmation but Will cuts him off. "Just kissing." He says. It was just kissing until Will pressed his boner into Hannibal's and whimpered. Hannibal grinded his hips down into his. Wanting to swallow the noise again. He wedged a leg between both of Wills, giving him a better leverage. if this was enough of Will, it was enough for him. He wasn't taking more than the boy was offering. And, apparently it was more than enough for Will. After twenty or so minutes, Will pressed up, curving his back into a perfect arc, whimpering Hannibal's name like a prayer. Before giving up on words and just moaning, while Hannibal grinding against him. "Gonna...Gonna come..Hann-Hannibal, please." The end of that plea turned into a high pitch whine. Will's orgasm face was heaven sent. If there was any part of Hannibal that was willing give him up before, there wasn't any more. He can't stand the thought of anyone watch Will make this face. He stopped his hip when Will whimpered in pain. He brushed the body's curls back. Letting his hands slip down to cup his jaw. His thump trace Will's swollen bottom lips. Will presses a kiss to his thumb, but opening his eyes. "Was that okay, William?" He asked, gently. Will blushed, squeaking out a quiet yeah. "I'm sorry." He said sadly, after a minute of them just breathing, "I ruined everything." He took a shaky inhale. "Oh sweet William, nothing's ruined. Everything's fine. Everything's perfect you made perfect." Hannibal praised, pressing kisses all over his face, until he giggled, "I think you're perfect, William. I don't think you could ruin anything." Will smiled at him, "You think I'm perfect?" Hannibal smiled back, nodding. Will yawned and smacked his lips. "I'll go get a wash cloth, so we can go to sleep, okay?" He chuckled. Will hummed his agreement, feeling Hannibal's warmth leave with the rest of him. By the time, he returned, after quietly but quickly jerking off, Will had dozed off to the thought, Hannibal thinks I'm perfect and I didn't even brush my hair.

**Author's Note:**

> If you find any mistakes, please tell me.


End file.
